1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for moving an object between pages, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for moving an object on a first page to a second page using a touchpad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the popularization of smartphones has made various functions previously only available through Personal Computers (PCs), available on smartphones. However, due to the nature of smartphones focusing on portability, the sizes of their displays and interfaces are generally small. In particular, the limitation of the size of a touchpad functioning both as an interface and a display makes it difficult to accurately perform a user input.